overlord volume 11 dwarfe kingdom
by GL.gown
Summary: this is a fanfiction about what is going to happen in the next volume of overlord please share you opinion and ideas with me about this prologue and what i can do to make it better and if you like it i can do more chapters please enjoy
1. prologue

**Prologue**

There, sitting on his chair, sat a skeleton with red dot blazing in place of his eyes, he wore a black gown which seemed to be cut from the night itself. On each finger of this skeletons bony hands was a ring, each ring looked as if it had been created by the god themselves, they held a beauty which no mortal could create. The one who bore these rings gave off the impression of a being whose strength was unmatched, this person was Ainz Ooal Gown, the Sorcerer King and the last remaining supreme being.

The two sitting opposite of him were two small child like girls. They were stunningly beautiful, without any prior knowledge one might think they were just dolls dressed in luxury clothes even royalty couldn't afford.

The two beautiful dolls were actually two of the strongest guardians in The Great Tomb of Nazarick, Shalltear Bloodfallen and Aura Bella Fiora. They rode in a carriage so beautiful, so magnificent that it seemed to be a moving treasure chest filled with the world's riches.

Ainz was in deep thought _._ _It_ _is true that I was going to visit the dwarf kingdom to learn more about their_ _technology_ _and find out if the_ _re_ _is_ _a player_ _who lived or_ _is still living there_ _, but_ _I feel_ _like if I do find a player I will just run away, giving the job to Albedo or Demiurge._

 _No, I should not think like that,_ _it_ _is better to l_ _eave_ _these things_ _to capable people_ _like them._ _A_ _good ruler has to make the be_ _st_ _use of his subordinates._ _Yes,_ _yes,..._ _ahhhh_ _it_ _'s_ _so_ _tiring to_ _live up to_ _their expectations_ _that_ _my stomach is hurting me again._ Ainz let out a deep sigh.

Ainz was in deep thought the entire ride over to the dwarf kingdom. Soon they began to enter into the territory of the Dwarves.

The Sorcerer Kingdom sent an emissary a few days prior informing the dwarves of his arival.

Aura, who was watching her beloved master in deep thought, didn't want to interrupt his thoughts. "Ainz-sama eto, we have almost arrived." Aura said to her master.

Turning his Skeletal face toward the little dark elf he spoke. " _It seems so, thank you for informing me_."

 _Aura accepted the thanks with_ _a bright_ _smile._

Shalltearwatched Aura receive such a gift and was a little jealous, she wanted to receive praise and acknowledgment from her master as well. So she decided to start a conversation with her master.

" _Ainz-sama,_ _why_ _are we visiting the little dwarf kingdom-arinsu._ _The_ _supreme one has no need_ _to_ _care about th_ _ose_ _pitiful creatures._ _Shorty and I_ _would have gone and_ _made them_ _know the power of_ _N_ _azarick-arinsu_ "

Ainz sighed and made a mental note that he has to teach shalltear how to handle things without the use of force and violence. Then he answered her.

" _Shalltear, it_ _'s_ _true that we can take over their county with our might, but that will give a bad imp_ _ression_ _of the_ _Sorcerer_ _Kingdom. I do not want to be seen_ _as a country that_ _doesn't know the meaning of diplomacy."_

" _Well the airheaded_ _Shalltear_ _will never understand_ _Ai_ _nz-sama._ _"_

" _What did you say shorty!?_ _"_ Shalltear looked to Aura with fury in her eyes.

Looking to the scene before him, Ainz could not help but smile because he could sense that those two were very close, but he had to stop their little quarrel before it destroyed the carriage.

" _Now is not the time for this,_ _we_ _have arrived._ _"_

The two girls bowed their heads in acknowledgement to the word of their master.

Then the carriage stopped.


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

_**Chapter 1**_

In The Great Tomb of Nazarick the most powerful and highest ranked beings gathered in the room of the last remaining supreme being. In this chamber was the fifth floor guardian, Cocytus, one of the floor guardians of the six floor, Mare, the seventh floor guardian, Demiurge, the butler of the ninth floor, Sebas, and finally the overseer of guardians, Albedo.

The look on their faces told the whole story, everyone knew that their gathering meant that something big is going to happen.

After the inspection of everyone in the room Albedo started the meeting.

" _As you all know Ainz-sama has left for the dwarf kingdom, and knowing Ainz-sama there is a great scheme in store. To show our loyalty to the last supreme one Demiurge and I decided to show our loyalty by taking over the fallen kingdom before Ainz-sama returns."_

Demiurge, who was listening attentively, picked up the torch and continued. " _Ainz-sama has shown us his mercy by staying with us to the end. As his humble servants we must give the most outstanding results."_

Everyone in the room nodded to show that they understood, especially Cocytus and Sebas who wanted to give their master results that would wash away their previous mistakes.

" _It. is. indeed. as. you. say. but. how. are. we. going. to. proceed?"_

Demiugre answered with a smug smile. _"_ _I will explain every part of the plan, so pay attention."_ With that demiurge started to explain the details of his plan.

Opening his eyes, he could see a smooth rock ceiling, he knew that he was in his chamber. His body ached, possibly because of the lack of the sleep or the hard work that he had to put in every day, but there was no time to sit around and think. He had work to do .

After getting up he sighed, he knew that he had mountains of work and responsibility but what could he do?

The short figure stood and walked towards a table and sat in one of the four chairs. There was only a piece of bread and a cup of water for his meal. He ate the bread and drank what was left of the water in the cup.

Some may say that was not a healthy breakfast, but the person in question had no time to prepare anything for a meal. He was drowning in problems as it was.

As if waiting for him to wake up, a knock came from the door. The figure that entered the room was also a short person.

People may mistake them for short humans but there was a small difference between them, not only in height, but in the size of their muscles as well, even this young person that entered this room had big muscles like a veteran who had seen many battles. He had short brown hair and a rubbish look on his face but this kid was not a warrior, these were just characteristics of the species, the dwarf.

The little boy bowed then spoke "Stonenel-sama you have awakened, I am truly sorry for disturbing you but the council demands your presence."

Looking at the boy he answered with a wry smile. "I already know that Ghim." He said to the boy.

Unlike the boy, the person that was answering had a more serious look on his face. He had scars on both of his hands, showing the hard work he had done. They were the hands of a smith, he had white hair and a long beard, this person was Stonenel, the decedent of the king of the dwarfs on the five dwarf, in the council of this kingdom.

Stonenel stood and walked across the room then he picked a hammer, it was not only big but also strong looking, he put the hammer on his back then opened the door to exit the room.

After opening the room, one may think that he will be looking at sky but they were only rocks in the place. In place of the view of the vast sky there was rocks everywhere, even the houses were made of rocks, almost everywhere you looked you would see rocks. The reason for this view was because this was not the outdoors but rather the inside of the great mountains.

the dwarves lived inside the mountains since they loved the rocks and the steel. They loved and treasured this place as a holy kingdom, this was a kingdom of stone and steel.

Stonenel started to walk, every person in his path showed respect, not only because of his position but also because he was the most talented smith in the whole country.

He walked with pride bearing his status. Unlike what many would think of a country living in the underground, this country was rather bright, the reason was white crystals that dotted the ceiling. These crystals were something you only could find in this country, what's more interesting is that these crystals could not be taken from the stone or they would stop shining, so you could find them everywhere in the country dotted about with no organization.

The dwarf walked across the street with a smile and with pride. The cave had shops and houses of different forms and shapes, it was a great cave filled with life.

Looking at the beauty of his home, Stonenel felt pride to be able to live and to be able to die in this holy place. That smile disappeared without a trace as soon as he remembered the disaster that awaited them.

before he knew it he had arrived at a large stone building.

unlike the buildings before, this building was bigger and had many symbols atop the entrance that looked as if they were made from special metals. You could see two hammers made of adamantine metal, the most expensive known metal in the world. On the very top of the building was a flag with the symbol of Enclume.

This was where the dwarves worked on improving their techniques, this was also where they held meetings and administered the dwarf kingdom.

Stonenel walked toward the doors.

Two warriors wearing full plate armor with axes on their backs opened the doors for him while bowing in his presence.

Stonenel entered this majestic building.

 **note: a spécial thanks to above them all for** **the big help because whithout his help a would made a lot of mistakes, so thank you.**


End file.
